


Gothic and Lombok

by msbigboots



Series: Children of Fellcest [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: This is just an introduction of Gothic and Lombok; the children of Fellcest.Warning: These OCs are children of an incest relationship. One of the boys has a crush on their parent. they don't have sex with older partners, but there is some sexual frustration.





	1. Short cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Gothic's dreams; he realizes he can do something amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. The next will be longer. it will also be about Lombok.

 

    The young skeleton’s purple and red eyes were unable to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him.

    “Daddy? Pops? Lombok?”, Gothic shouted in the void, but nobody came. He held his arms out and inch his way forward. _Maybe there’s a door?_ “This is so funny Lombok!”, he laughed nervously. “I’m sorry rubbing catnip on your boots. Doomfanger did one hell of a number on ‘em”, Then stood there, waiting for his twin brother to dash up behind him with the intent to inflict harm upon him. He didn’t hear his brother’s voice or stooping of his combat boots. “Bro, Didn’t ya hear me? I’m the reason why your boots are fucked up. Not that you don’t have more for fuck sake!”, He guarded himself; ready for the attack. “ Pops aren’t you going to smack the back of my skull? Daddy, you’d be telling us that we should ‘cherish’ each other. I only got one brother in this world”, It was silent.

    He darted into the black. He won’t let this get the best of him. He hollered out.

  
    “What is this a puzzle? This is not how a puzzle works. I need a few of the pieces or a hint. The great and terrible, especially TERRIBLE Papyrus would know this! So, Pops wanna test me? I’m going keep running until I hit a wall. Then, I’m going to use that wall to guide me to a door. Wouldn't you do any better? Huh! Huh! FUCK YOU!”

    Gothic felt like he was running forever. His run turns into a jog, until; he just dropped to his knees, feeling breathless.His voice shuck.

    “You’re not letting up on me. Look Pops. I know, you believe you have my best interest. I don’t want to join the guard. I don’t care if I ever become a sentry.”, He changes his position, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. He did all you can to make them irate with him. He was alone here. Wherever here was exactly.

    He sat there wondering what to do now. An Unexpected beam of light shot across him. The light stood still. He wasn’t certain if what he’s going to do was smart. The other choice wasn’t too appealing to him; staying here in the dark. He raised to his feet, closing his eyes, and headed to the light. He felt a warmth in his bones. Was this his house? He opens his eyes. All he saw was white. He has about reached the end of his rope. He stomped his foot into the ground repeatedly as he cried.

    “I’m so fucking sick of this shit! How do you leave nothing to go to fucking nothing!”, He looked down at himself. Through this whole ordeal, he was unable to see a single thing. He had his grey sweatpants, a black top, and no shoes. _Was I bragged out of bed?_ He thought to himself. _It would nice to be in bed right now_. His soul ponded. Magic surged within him. He was familiar with it. It hit him right in the chest. This beam of light is a tunnel or a pathway to get to one place to another. He had inherited one of Sans abilities. He turns his head to the right to see his bedroom and turn to the left with the living room in his view. This was it. He followed the path to his room. He was sure that Lombok would be there.

 **PHUD**. He was laying on the bedroom floor with the blanket loosely on top of him. His eyes analyzed the room as he got up to his feet. Lombok was laying in his bed with a white cat curled up to him. He moved toward the bed and went to pet the feline. When the tips of his phalanges brushed the fur of the animal; it hissed and growled at him. _Yep, that’s Doomfanger._ He sighed. He turns to the door. He closed his eyes and visualized the foot of the downstairs, stepping forward.

    When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of white. That was the tunnel. The pathway. The shortcut. The white didn’t linger in his sight. He was standing where he wanted to be. The sudden sound of a voice that makes his soul pound. No matter what the reason for that was he wasn’t sure. It was Sans on the side of the room.

    “Hey Gothic, Are you hungry kiddo?”, Sans was leaning out of the kitchen doorway with his sharp smile. Gothic was only able to giggle with excitement. “ Sweetheart, What’s so funny?”, Sans was seemed seat back by Gothic. Gothic didn’t shut his eyes when he made a shortcut. He was behind Sans. He towered over him before he picked him, and held him tightly in his arms.

    “I can teleport daddy!”, Gothic exclaimed, “ I finally got it!”

    “GOTHIC”, Papyrus raised his voice to his son. “PUT SANS DOWN AND FOR GOD SAKE YOU ARE SIXTEEN.” Gothic growled as he sat Sans back on his feet. He turns on his heels to face Papyrus. Papyrus was standing in front of the stove, he crossed his arms looking down to the teenager. “You can teleport eh? Well, what do you plan to do with this power of yours? You’re clearly not mature enough to use it.” Gothic narrowed his eyes with his response.

    “I was excited. Ya had to take that away from me didn’t ya?”, He turns around to look at Sans. Sans was scratching the side was his skull. “I’ll talk to you about it later daddy. I’m outta here.”

    He landed himself back in his room. He stood there with his temper fueling him. He didn’t notice his Brother calling to him and getting out of his bed. Lombok went up to his brother and snapped his digits only a few inches away from his face. Gothic’s anger diffused when his eyes met Lombok’s red-orange eyes.

    They may be twins, but they aren’t identical. Gothic’s eye shape is sharper; in contrast with Lombok’s softer eyes. Gothic shares the same serrated teeth as Papyrus. Lombok has blunt teeth with fangs like a vampire. The only thing that was the same about them is their height.

    “Don’t ignore me, brother. Now, Does my eyes deceive me or did I just see you teleport?”, Lombok asked.

    “Let me tell you about it bro”

*****  
    Two weeks later.

    Sans was sitting at his sentry station outside of Snowdin by the ruins. He saw Papyrus coming to him.

    “Where is Gothic? He is fucking skipping school again!” Papyrus’ voice was louder than normal. When sans looked up to met Papyrus eyes, he saw a young skeleton in the trees spying on them. He was wearing his favorite Mettaton shirt, black jacket, black pants, black beanie, and red high top shoes. The bratty teen lip sink and mimicking Papyrus in a ridiculous manner. Sans did all he can do not to laugh. _Oh, Gothic buddy, this is too good_. “ I wish it was Lombok who learned how to teleport. Gothic just boondoggles”. Gothic put both of his middle fingers up and stuck his tongue out at Papyrus’ comment. “Sans, what are you looking at?” Gothic winked at Sans and left in a flash.

    “Nothing Boss. I think it was just a little blackbird”

 

 


	2. A Man of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED! This chapter has violence, gore, and Physical abuse of a teen.

    Lombok’s eyes fluttered open. He could hear moans and groans, he sits up to see if it was his brother. His eye lights lit up to help see in their shared room. Gothic is known to fall out of his bed. He might have hurt himself this time. To his surprise; his brother wasn’t even in the room with him.

    “AH BOSS.”

    “Take it you filthy slut!”

    His parents were having intercourse. _Gross_. He jumped out of bed to change into clothes: a black studded vest, camo cargo pants, and combat boot. He headed downstairs to the kitchen. There sat Gothic at the kitchen table with his back to Lombok. He’s holding a spoon out in front of him.

    “Brother, what are you doing with a spoon?” asked Lombok, as he crosses his arms, walking into the kitchen.

    “There is no spoon,” Gothic replied referencing one of his favorite movies ‘The Matrix’. Lombok growled at the other’s childish behavior. He turned to face Lombok. “Dube, look at this,” he stuck his tongue out. The tongue was forked at the end much like a snake's. He was using the spoon to look at his reflection; playing with his new formed ecto part. Lombok rolled his eyes but smiled at him.

    “Okay, that’s cool. But you shouldn’t play with a spoon,” he was about to continue to lecture him, but Gothic spook up.

    “Well, I was in the bathroom, then they started fucking like damn animals and haven’t stopped. Pops must be going through one hell of a heat.” He says while looking back at himself in the spoon. Lombok huffed as he walked over to the refrigerator and took out three eggs, then went to grab a glass and cracked the eggs. Before sitting down at the table across the other skeleton. He held his hand out to his brother, plum up. Gothic got the hint that Lombok wanted the spoon to bust the yolks of the eggs and stir them together. Why get another spoon if there is one already out. he smirked at him. “Yeah, sure” He licked the spoon leaving thick purple saliva on the utensil. He went to hand it over to Lombok; he drew his hand back.

    “You’re a fucking asshole!” Lombok hissed. He drank his eggs as they were in one shot. He took his phone to text Undyne. He hopes that she can train earlier today with him. The school wasn’t in session today and he didn’t want to go back upstairs with his parents having sex. Gothic will soon run off to Gods only knows where.

    “Lombok?” Gothic asked as he sits his elbows on the table with hands supporting his head. Lombok looked away from his phone to his brother. “Why do you drink your eggs? They tasted better fried or hell even boiled.” Lombok eye lights went back to his phone.

    “I need the protein. That’s a fast and easy way to get into my system” He replied. Undyne texted him back; letting him know that she can train with him now.

    “Who told you that crock of shit?” Gothic snored.

    “Excuse you!”

    Gothic cocked an eyebrow, “ We are fucking skeletons bro. We don’t need ‘protein’. That shit is for monsters who don’t have much magic or little skill using their power. If you wanna get strong practice your magic. As magical beings with a great potential to do more than bone attacks or being able to dodge other’s advances.”

    Lombok stood up, crossing his arms. He wasn’t going to let him talk down about his training with Undyne and Papyrus. “You don’t even do shit! You run off somewhere like you’re afraid of some hitting or you’ll fall on your ass. You don’t train like I do. How do you know how to be strong!” Lombok was holding himself back from punching his brother’s face.

    Gothic’s right eye started to glow purple with red flashes of magic. “Lombok…” He huffs. “You are just trying to overcompensate with being physically built to fight. What are you going to do when someone else is bigger and stronger than you are?”

    Lombok glowed his left eye in orange. His eyes didn’t flash red or burn as bright as Gothic’s magic.

    “You will be dust” Gothic’s tone was ice cold. “ Because you have poor magic skills.”

    Lombok walked past the other. He didn’t have put up with him. He headed for the door. “I’m heading to Undyne’s place.If you’re still here. Can you tell them where I am”

    “Whatever.”

    Lombok shut the door behind and reset all the locks. He went to the river dock in Snowdin first in hopes that the river person would be there. But he wasn't. The yellow bird had been dusted a long time ago. He had to take the long way to Undyne’s house. He texted her; letting her know his situation.

    As he continued traveling through Waterfall, the echo flowers were repeating sounds of growls, screaming, and crying. He cringes realizing that the attacker didn’t have a real reason to go after what seems to be a Temmie.

    His suspicions unfolded when he saw a Temmie laying on the ground. The Temmie’s once white fur was tainted with crimson blood. The poor thing was laying on its side, twitching. He kneels down beside the little monster. He notices their belly was swollen. That meant two things: This Temmie has unborn pups or there is internal bleeding. He checked the monster’s stats. He was relieved that this Temmie isn’t pregnant. He isn’t capable of healing magic, and he won’t be able to find help in time to save this little guy. There is only one way he can stop their suffering.

    Lombok speak as soft as he would “ Who hurt you?”

    “Big...big... Munster”, they sob. “Temmie hurty.”

    “You didn’t know them, huh?” the Temmie just kept crying. Lombok had to end this. _But maybe he should ask first. They might want to die on their own._ “ I can give you mercy, It’ll end everything.” They looked at him with wide eyes. A short moment of silence, they nodded their head ‘yes’.

    He rolled them onto their back. He placed one head over their eyes, and use the other hand to feel their chest to find their soul. He felt pounding on his plum. He conjures a long bone that is sharpened to a point at the end. Without hesitation, he stabbed their soul. The air filled with dust.

    He stood up still holding the bone, looking down onto the remains of dust; wishing he could have helped them more. At the very least find the monster who left them to die.

    He suddenly heard the sound of neighs and growls coming from a tunnel. He headed toward the tunnel, ready to fight.

    When he entered the cavern that the tunnel leads him to, it was a large dead-end cave with a pond in it. he spotted Aaron laying on his back and another monster moving toward him. It was a white furred Yeti, with an ape-like face, long arms, a broad muscular chest, its eyes were bloodshot, and it stood taller than himself.

    The yeti eyes seem glazed over, it is drooling and panting heavily.

    _This monster must be in heat. Its fucking mind is cloudy with hormones. Wait, that Temmie is a male, Aaron-a male. They're taking away the competition, but leaving them to die. **Disgusting!**_ He thought to himself running over to aide Aaron.

    Aaron’s body was decorated with open wounds. “Hey, skeleton got out of here!”

    “What about you?”

    “I’m paralyzed neck down. That bastard broke something.” He said with a huff.

    The Yeti jumped at them. Lombok dodge. The Yeti graded Aaron by the tail lifting him off the ground. Hanging limply like a rag doll.

    “Just kill him! It’s kill or be killed! NOT TORMENTED!” He threw his bone attack at Aaron’s chest. There was bliss in Aaron’s eyes are he turned to dust. His agony is over.The other turns his sight onto the skeleton. Lombok dished out three more bone attacks aiming for its chest. The other monster used its arm to protect their body. The monster didn’t seem to mind the bones sticking in their arm with blood seeping out at the points of impact.

    He used his blue attack on them. His magic is...failing him. He isn’t able to hold them down or lift them off the ground. The beast got on all fours charging at him. He summoned another large bone. He aimed for it forehead. It will be a nice clean shot.

    But he missed. The bone went over his head. Before he would make one more attack. A mass hand was wrapped around his throat. He was held up in the air, his legs dangling. He graded a knife out of his pants pocket. He slit the other wrist in hopes that will make them let him go.

    They let out a terrible roar as they threw him into the cavern wall. He used his arms to protect his skull. He broke his left ulna on impact, following a loud sound coming from his ribs. He fell backward into the murky water.

    The only thing he can see was the dirty water and the red of his blood and marrow.

….

    Papyrus heard a splash of water as he and Undyne ran down the tunnel. His eyes widen when you saw red floating to the top of the water. Undyne was taking off her armor as he ran to the pond. His eyes went the monster who tried to kill his son. The Yeti didn’t have a chance to fight back. Three gaster blaster aimed are at them. They’re just a pile of dust now.

    He heard wrestling of water. He jetted over to Undyne to get his son. She shouted in panic.

    “Call Alphys!” She tore off her shirt, ripping it into strips to reset and hold broken bone together and around bleeding cracks. He speeds dials Alphys, holding the phone between his head and shoulder, summoning bones to use as splints and helping her tend to his son’s bones.

    “LOMBOK IS SERIOUSLY HURT”

    “Wh-where are you?”

    “JUST MEET US AT UNDYNE’S HOUSE”

….

    Papyrus was sitting in a chair beside Undyne’s bed, where his son sleeping. He laughed to himself. Lombok probably the only guy who had ever been in Undyne’s bed.

    He was thankful that Alphys has cameras all over the underground. She saw that Lombok deviate from his path to that tunnel. _What was Lombok thinking_? He pondered to himself.

    “Where am I?” Lombok’s voice was hoarse. He sat up on the bed as he looked at the room. His eye lights went out as the skeletons made eye contact.

    “I will be the one asking questions.” The older skeleton’s tone was low.

    “Yes, sir.” He looked down.

    “Look at me when I speak to you.”

    His son obeyed him, “Yes sir.”

    “Why did you leave the house?”

    “I was going to Undyne’s place for training, sir.”

    “But you didn’t go to her house.”

    “No sir”

    “WHY?”

    “I did a mercy killing to a temmie, then I heard that Aaron guy and the Yeti. So I thought I would stop that monster from torturing others.”

    “Why didn’t you report the sounds to Undyne or me?

    “Well, you and dad were fucking like you’re going for triplets.” Papyrus backhanded Lombok. It knocked Lombok over, he laid down on his side. Not moving and keeping quiet.

    “That is a fucking excuse. I will stop everything I’m doing if I see my children’s name and number on my phone. You know that!” he moved himself to the bed. Sitting by his son. He starts to stroke the other skull as his voice softens “I know you’re a passionate fighter. Believe me, it's admirable. You will be a great guards men, like myself. But that will never happen if you get in fights you aren’t ready for. You’ll be 18 in two more years. Starting as a sentry and work your way up.” He sighed, “Next time call one of us.”

    They sat there in silence. Papyrus will always feel the need to protect his family. But it gets harder as they get older. He can’t keep them locked in the house, like when they were little. _Hopeful this was a learning experience for Lombok._


	3. While skipping school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothic skips school a little too often. He is about to pay a price for his sins.

   “ _You have reached the home phone of Papyrus, the Vice Captain of the Royal Guard! Leave a Message_.”

**Boop!**

   “ _Papyrus and Comic Sans, your son Franklin Gothic didn’t show up to class again today. This is a prestigious school. We won’t tolerate a student who isn’t going to be present for class any longer. If he misses again. He will be terminated from school.”_ said the woman’s voice on the answering machine

   “Oops,” Gothic pushed the delete button. “The voicemail didn’t record for some odd reason. Ooh no!” He said with enthusiasm.He was bouncing in his seat on the couch and laughing like a big child.

   Once he got himself calm down, he pulled a pack of cigarettes and took one, placing it between his sharp teeth and lite it. He took a deep breath. _Prestigious? Stick it up your dry old cunt._ He knows he isn’t out of the clear yet.He gets off the couch walking to the door making a shortcut to the graffiti sign of Snowdin. He starts walking to the sentry station. The thug lives shouldn’t be out this time of day. He also knows Papyrus is stuck in Hotlands today. This was too easy.

   He was there in no time, seeing that Sans face was buried in arms. He shortcuts himself into the station walking behind the other skeleton. He hears soft snores from the short skeleton. This makes his soul pound, seeing his parent so peaceful in this state. He had to pull himself back. He was here to do something, not to admire Sans.

   He rummages through shelves and drawers for about ten minutes; as he tries to make as little noise as possible. He just couldn’t find that damn cell phone. He stars at Sans again. It wasn’t like he had other options.

   He holds his breath as he slides his hand into Sans’ jacket pocket. _He had to zip his jacket up today_. He grits his teeth as feels the inside of the pocket. Nothing. He leaves his hand in that pocket. He uses his other hand to feel for the phone in his other pocket. _Got it!_ He slowly pulls out the phone.

   He keeps an arm around him. His chest and their back touching; sitting his chin on their shoulder. Lucky for him that Sans didn’t have a lock on his phone. _Thank Gods._ he exhaled with relief.

   He wastes no time looking for any missed calls or voicemails. Which, he found both from the school, and deleted them. He blocked the schools the school number before lays the phone down on the counter.

   He can’t help himself from wrapping his other arm around his daddy and holds him tight. He didn’t want to leave their side. He had always wanted to show his daddy how much he loved him.He wasn’t too sure when he started to see Sans more than his parent.

   He presses his teeth onto the other’s neck vertebra. He places many kisses there. He parted his mouth letting loose of his serpent-like tongue. He licks up and down the bone as it slides between the gaps. _He tastes too good!_ He held back his growls as he keeps tasting him.

   The sound of Sans breathing grows heavy, it gets him excited. He bites him. But the outcome wasn’t what he wanted.

   “Boss” his voice was airy. Gothic stop what he was doing; letting go of the sleeping monster. He steps backward from the one he loves. He teleported himself out of the Sentry station, Walking back down the path to Snowdin.

   His fingers cling to his black jacket as he hugged himself. His soul in pain. Sans has a mate, Papyrus. He will never have him. He has often wondered if Papyrus dies on duty and he can have Sans to himself.

….

   He was still holding himself as he walked through the crowd of Monsters in the Capital. _Just get what you need and leave. And Damn it not thinking about him. I can’t have him._ He eyes widen when he sees Sans leaning against the wall beside the post office door. He wasn’t ready to face his, he can feel his sins crawling on his back.

   He froze when Sans made eye contact and walk towards him.

   “So kid, ya choose not to go to school.”, Sans said in a stern tone.

   “Yeah, so what?”, Gothic respond in a defensive manner. The other sighed. They point to a building beside them, a coffee shop.

   “Let’s sit down and talk. I don’t want us to look like nerds stand in the middle of the sidewalk.” Gothic only nod his head yes. They went in and order their drinks. Once they got their drink and sat at an outside table, away from everyone else.

   “So, what happened to the letters from the school? “ His parent didn’t seem to be angry at him.

   “What do you mean?” Gothic was trying to act coy.

   “Don’t play that card, sweetheart.” Sans raises his brow bone. “Look, I tried to call the school and the number was blocked.” His eyes burn through his son’s soul. “You pick up the mail before you head home. I know for sure, that Lombok didn’t go through the mail looking for school letters to pitch ’em.”

   “Yeah, he’s a fucking angel.”He says as he pulls out a cigarette, takes it his teeth and lit it.

   “How do you keep getting smokes?”

   Gothic takes a long drag, “No questions you if  you're the Great and Terrible Papyrus son and I have the money to buy a pack.”

   “You lil shit! That’s your lunch money.” He rubs the back of his skull and shakes his head at his son. “Kid, I would have done the same thing, But The boss and I have been talking-”

   “You two ‘talk,’” Gothic knows better. Papyrus makes the decisions.

   “Franklin Gothic, let me finish” His tone was harsh. “Boss knows that you hate school. If you get kicked out of school, you have to pay back all the money he spent on you to go.” He takes out a letter from his jack and unfolds it to hand it his Son. “ You wanna pay this back?” Gothic eyes widen. “ Or just go to fucking school.”

   Gothics eyes look back at him, “He’s serious about this?”

   “Yeah,” he says with his voice going softer as he talks. “ I Know you’re smart. There is no challenge for you in the classroom. You also wanna study what you want, not be told what to read and research. I understand where your hang-ups are in with school. I get ya.”

   “Yeah, you do,” Gothic sighs. “ you bring light into my life. I don’t think anyone else can that.” Gothic is shushed by a boney finger.

   “You were also at my station today.” Gothic feels his soul burn. “I felt the magic of some monster. I thought it must be Papyrus coming by to see me, then I I found some purple magic on my neck.” Gothic went to speak. “Just shut up. I really hope this is a phase, sweetheart. Who knows, if you go to school you might find some hot man meat who’ll wrap their arm around you or a cute girl who just can’t leive your side.” He removes his finger. “I won’t tell Boss about this, okay.”

   “Okay.”

   “So, what are you going to do, head home?”

   “I’m going to meet up with Lombok. We have plans tonight.”

   “Alright, be safe. Boss and I want the best for you.” with that Sans teleported away. Gothic throws away his drink. He’s not in the mood to finish it. He heads to the school to wait at the gates for his brother.


	4. New Arrivals *Flashback*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't care. Those are his boys. No one can tell him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring and other tags: M-preg, giving birth, blood in the mouth, and cheating.  
> So I don't have children, that also means I have never given birth. So I'm sure there is some stuff I have super wrong. In my defense:  
> This is fiction. They are skeletons and it would be different from human birth.

  Sans was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of mustard. His belly swollen with twins. He had one more week until he was due. He still wasn’t ready for this. He thinks about the stuff he still needs.

  They don’t have baby formula and diapers. Papyrus and Sans had to face the fact, they had to go to a store to get what they need.

  Papyrus went to a store outside of Snowdin. The towns residence don’t need to know about the twins. The only other people who knew about the babies are Undyne and Alphys. That was safe.

  They will be Locked inside. Nowhere near the outside world. As long as they can. They know they can’t do this forever. When they grow up it’ll be different. They will have to deal with that when they get there.

  There is a sharp pain shooting up his tailbone up into this lower spine. This can’t be good. His pants were soaked and the liquid was dripping onto the tile floor.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Fuck._

_They are coming. Where is my phone?_ It's upstairs. He can’t teleport. The last time he made a shortcut he got dizzy and passed out. He is not letting his babies die.

  He stands up from the chair, falling down landing on his side. His lower back is in excruciating pain and there is pressure on his pelvis. Those two are coming right now. _They won’t wait._

  He wills himself to take off his shorts. _This hurts. Oh, gods, this hurts!_ He gets up on his knees keeping his legs apart. He breathes in and out.  _It’s go time_

  He pushes. He feels something shift. He pushes again, there is a pop of pressure being released. He catches the baby bone before they could hit the floor. The cord is attached to their little white soul. Sans bite and chews the cord in half. Blood and liquid magic ran down his mouth onto his clothing.

  He pulls the tablecloth down from the table and lays it out on the floor, placing the baby down on it. He pushes two more times for the last one. He chews that cord in half and lays them down beside their sibling.

  They weren’t crying. _Where is Papyrus?_ He places a hand on each of the babies’ chest over their souls. He flows his magic into the white souls. They glow red. They make fussy noises and open their eyes. They are hollow eye sockets.

  The front door opens.

  
  “Sans!” Papyrus drops the bags he was carrying to the floor. He shuts the door before running over to his new little family. He comes down on his knees leaning over the baby bones. He remover his gloves and places his hands on the ribcages. He flows his magic into their souls. One of them began to glow purple in their soul and their eye lights shine brightly with purple and red flicker. The other one getting quite and their sockets still hollow. “What’s wrong?” He tries again. Nothing.

  Sans pushes Papyrus hand a way. He sends more magic into the little body. He keeps pouring his magic until he sees orange eye lights with a red flicker in them. Sans sit up and look at his mate. He sight had gone blurry.

  “I’m sorry, Boss. Please. Don’t let them die” Sans, falls backward onto the ground.

\----

  Papyrus watches as his mate drop to the ground. Sans stamina wasn’t that great to start with, he gave birth to twins, and for some reason, he had to give more of his magic to one of the babies. They should have both parents magic to jump-start their souls. That one wasn’t taking his magic.

  The orange-eyed one starts to cry and the purple-eyed followed suit.

  Papyrus ran upstairs and got the bassinet. It was easy to take down the stairs with its size and weight. Once he got the bassinet to the kitchen, he picked up the babies and placing in there. He puts a blanket over them, they kick it off and still crying. _Wait! The baby formula!_ He turns the tap water on hot. It takes a few minutes til it gets hot. He walks back to the front door where he dropped the bags. He realized he didn’t reset the locks on the door. He’s lucky no monster tried to get in. He takes care of the door, before getting the can of formula and going back into the kitchen. He takes two bottles out the cabinet above the sink, puts the power formula into each bottle and fills them up with the warm tap water. He shacks the bottles until the powder dissolves.

  He takes the ready bottles to the twins. Holding a bottle in each hand as they drank for the first time. He checks their states.

  The one with purple magic is a boy. He looks a lot like Papyrus. His eyes are half-lidded as he finishes his bottle. Papyrus takes away the empty bottle. They yawn, closing their eyes, as he takes his fingers into his mouth and chews on them.

  The one with orange magic is also a boy. His eyes don’t glow as bright as his brothers. He doesn’t look like their brother, Papyrus, or sans. His cheekbones are round and his teeth are blunt with little fangs. They reach up to touch Papyrus hand and look up at him with wide eyes as they drank.  
When he pulls the empty bottle away from them, he fusses trying to grab ahold of his father hand. He places his hand onto the fragile ribcage. The delicate bones of the baby’s fingers cling onto the rough finger bones. Papyrus tries again. The little soul glows, but his magic wasn’t connecting to their soul.

  Papyrus knows what’s going here. He pulls back his hand, turning his back to the bassinet. He takes his cell phone out of his back pocket and calls Alphys.

  “They’re here.” Papyrus picks Sans off the floor. _I should let this cheating asshole sleep in the snow._ “Sans is passed out. Can you come here and Check on him?”

\----

  Sans opens his eyes. He blinks a few time until he can clearly see he isn’t at home. This is a room at Alphys’ lab. There are cooing sounds beside him. He picks up a clean swaddled baby with the purple eyes. Alphy must have cleaned up the baby and remover the rest of the cord. Sans panics as he places the baby up to his chest. _Where is the other one? Where is Papyrus?_

  _*Click*_

  The door opens into the room. Papyrus enters with the baby close to his chest.

  “Oh thank Gods! Both of you are here.” Sans let go the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

  “We’re here. He’s doing pretty well too.” Papyrus pulls up a chair beside the bed and sits down. His eyes stay on the baby laying in his arms. “I’m not happy with you. If I had better words to say, I would say them. I, The great and terrible Papyrus, is actually speechless.”

  Sans knew what he meant. “I’m done lying and hiding. I did something wrong. But I never thought that they wouldn’t yours. My last heat, I thought you got me good. When I was with him. My heat didn’t go away. I even showered. But I guess that wasn’t enough.”

  “It doesn't matter anymore. I can’t go kill that walking ashtray.” Papyrus never stopped looking at the baby.

  That was going to be the closest ‘I forgive you’ that Sans is going to get. He is fine with that. “ I’m more than glad you didn’t do anything to that baby. Because if you were to do anything. I will dust you.”

  “Understood.”

  “So,” Sans looks into the eyes of the baby he is holding. “ I think this one looks like a Gothic to me. I don’t think the other looks like a Franklin right now. He can grow into the name.”

  “You’re holding Franklin Gothic” Sans didn’t understand. They talked about names. “The firstborn has two part names, Wing Ding, Comic Sans, and Franklin Gothic. I think we should honor that since he is 100% our lineage. You go by Sans and not Comic Sans. If you want to call him Gothic for short.”

  Sans sees were he is coming from. Franklin and Gothic were going to be their names. Them being twins, it didn’t really matter who the oldest child was going to be. So they broke the name in two. “Okay, boss. What’s his name going to be?” They never talked about other names.

  “Lombok.”

  “Why”

  “Lombok font is in parts. The characters don’t always connect; they look like they should. They’re connected but separate. It also sounds cool” Sans didn’t like this. Until..” Brother, I don’t hate Lombok. I tried to hate him. I really thought I should hate him. He’s determined. He tries to connect his soul to my magic. He isn’t happy unless he’s with me. How can I hate him? I’ll be a better father to him than the ashtray ever would be. These little monsters are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Part 2 of Children of Fellest. If you like the twins, you'll see them in Finding Red and Edge. Thank you for reading.


End file.
